


Гарри, призрак и принц-полукровка

by Lapsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: Сюжет "Гамлета". Снейп убил Джеймса и женился на Лили. Они живут счастливо и воспитывают Гарри.В одну прекрасную ночь к Гарри является призрак Джеймса и требует мести. Гарри начинает вести себя гадко - дебоширит, намекает, ставит силами эльфов-домовиков пьесу, доводит возлюбленную Дженни до безумия и утопства (когда она полезла рвать щупальца кальмара), а её папу авадит с воплем "Там василиск!"Эдипов комплекс.Решающая магическая дуэль с Роном.Все умерли.Дальнейшее - молчанье.





	Гарри, призрак и принц-полукровка

**Author's Note:**

> Нетрагедия в одном акте. Хулиганство на тему "Гамлета, принца Датского" Шекспира в переводе Лозинского).  
> По тексту есть арт Маграт  
> http://magrat-me.deviantart.com/art/HP-Ghost-and-Half-Blood-Prince-194707541  
> Написано на командный конкурс "Рождественские болиды" на Снарри-форуме по теме "Все тайное".

**Призрак**

Я дух, я твой отец,  
Приговоренный по ночам скитаться.

**Гарри**

Как Пивз?

**Призрак**

Сравненье это неуместно! Когда б не тайна  
Моей темницы, я бы мог поведать  
Такую повесть, что малейший звук  
Тебе б очки расплавил, галстук развязал,  
Сломал метлу и палочку, а волосы  
Ещё ужасней водрузил стоймя,  
Как иглы на взъярённом дикобразе,  
И в жёлто-красный перекрасил…  
Так бишь о чём я? Слушай, слушай, слушай!  
Коль ты отца когда-нибудь любил...

**Гарри**

О Мерлин!  
**  
Призрак**

Да не в этом смысле!  
Отмсти за гнусное моё убийство.

**Гарри**

Скажи скорей, чтоб я быстрее снитча,  
Как легкокрылый гиппогриф  
Помчался к мести.

**Призрак**

Вижу, ты готов;  
Но даже будь ты вял, как жаборосли,  
Растущие в морях спокойно,  
Ты бы теперь воспрянул. Слушай, Гарри;  
Идет молва, что я, уснув в саду,  
Ужален был змеей; так ухо всей  
Британии волшебной  
Не без поддержки гнусных жёлтых СМИ  
Поддельной байкой о моей кончине  
Обмануто; но знай, мой сын достойный:  
Змей, поразивший твоего отца,  
Залез в его постель.  
**  
Гарри**

Снейп, возглавляющий Дом Слизерина?

**Призрак**

Да, этот блудный зверь склонил к постыдным ласкам  
Мою, казалось, чистую жену;  
О Гарри, это ль не было паденьем!  
Меня, лихого гриффиндорца, променять  
На жалкое творенье, чьи дары  
Убоги пред моими!  
Поверь, мой сын, ты в этом убедишься,  
Как подрастёшь. Мы, Поттеры...  
Но тише! Я почуял воздух утра;  
Дай кратким быть. Когда я спал в саду,  
От матча квиддичного притомившись –  
Ты понимаешь сам: кричалки, огневиски, –  
Мой мирный час Снейп подлый подстерёг  
С проклятым ядом в маленькой пробирке  
И тихо мне в преддверия ушей  
Влил прокажающий настой, чьё свойство...  
Ну, в общем, здесь тебе не зельеделье.  
Так я во сне от мерзостной руки  
Утратил жизнь, Лили и сына – то есть тебя.  
О ужас! Ужас! О великий ужас!  
Не потерпи, коль истый гриффиндорец:  
Не дай постели Поттеров священной  
Стать ложем блуда, как и прочих безобразий,  
Знать о которых тебе ещё рано.  
Но, как бы это дело ни повёл ты,  
Не запятнай себя, не умышляй  
На мать твою; с неё довольно Снейпа  
С подштанниками жуткими его.  
Теперь прощай!  
Прощай, прощай! И помни обо мне.

( _Уходит_ )

**Гарри**

О Мерлин и Моргана! И что еще  
Прибавить? Волдеморт? – Тьфу, нет!  
Помнить о тебе?  
Да, бедный дух, пока гнездится память  
В несчастной этой тыкве. О тебе?  
Ах, я с таблицы памяти моей  
Все суетные записи сотру,  
И все ученья годы –  
С готовностью и наслажденьем.  
И в книге мозга моего пребудет  
Лишь твой завет, ей-Мерлину!  
О пагубная женщина! – И сволочь,  
Сальноволосый гад, подлец носатый! –  
Где мой пергамент, – надо записать,  
Что можно мирно жить и мирно  
Быть подлецом – в Британии волшебной.

( _Пишет_ )

«Снейп не-го-дяй. От-мстить». – Мой клич отныне:  
"Прощай, прощай! И помни обо мне".  
Я клятву дал.


End file.
